His True Soul Mate
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: TPTB send Spike to protect a girl, the girl dosen't need help but they both find they need each other
1. Chapter 1

His True Soul Mate

Summary: Spike is sent to protect a girl by the PTB. There just one problem with that, she can protect herself. Then why was he sent to the girl?

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas.

**Chapter 1**

"Tammy" Ms Sear calls. Tammy turns around and heads back to her.

"Yes, Ms Sear." The girl answers her 10th grade English teacher.

"I need you to stay after school. You need to redo your report neater then this." She says as she holds a paper up for Tammy to see.

"Oh come on, can't I do it tomorrow in class? I will stay after class miss lunch or do it at home?"

"No, I need you to be here at 3:00 sharp or I will give you an incomplete. Do you want that?" the teacher asks.

"Ok, I will be here after 7th period, but I have to call my parents because we were going out after school." The girl whines. After her last class the girl makes a bee line for the pay phone hoping that she could catch her parents before they left to pick up her younger brothers and sisters. When she doesn't get them she hopes that they will come into building to get her. She walks to the office and leaves a message for her parent to go without her.

Tammy sits copying her report over for the teacher when a man in a police uniform steps in the room. "Excuse me; is Tammy Anderau in this class?"

"Yes she is over there by the computers." Ms Sear tells him. He walks to the back of the room staring down on the girl.

"I need you to come with me young lady. It's your family there has been an accident." The officer says.

Tammy feels his presence as he comes towards her. She hides her secret that her parents only know. "Why do I need to come with you sir, is there something wrong?" She asks the officer as she stands knowing that he just said her family was in accident. What he didn't know was there was no way there they were hurt she would know, right? So she gets her books together. As they walk out the front doors Tammy senses that the man is not what he says he is.

"Sir what is going on? You said something about my family." She says as his car comes into sight. It is a black Buick Skylark; she is getting worried because this is a personal car not a police car. She knows that she is in trouble when he grabs her arm and wrenches back until it pops. He opens the door to try to push her in the car. Tammy keeps her wits and says the secret passage that was drilled into her head as a child. (Protect the innocent and defeat the evil by these words I will be free) As she says these words he falls to the ground and she runs for her life. Looking back she doesn't see him anymore. Tammy slows down and turns back towards the school. She decides to pass the school and go home, hoping to run into her parents on the way.

Tammy walks by a crowd of people looking at the lake by her house. She cranes her neck to see but all she sees are the water and a tow truck backing up to the ramp going to the lake. For some reason not known to her she couldn't walk away, she watched the divers dive down into the lake coming up only when they have found what they are looking for. She is frozen to the spot were she stood on by pure fear; something in her gut said this has to do with her. This feeling is never wrong. She waits as the tow truck pulls a car from the water, she first thinks she is seeing things but then it hits her.

"NO, NO, NO" she yells as she runs to the edge of the lake. "Help them please someone help. This is my family please help" an officer grabs Tammy and tries to turn her from the sight of her whole family in the minivan. She falls to the ground vowing to find out what happen here today if it is the last thing she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While Tammy screams for her family, Mike is sitting across the lake looking at her. "I will get you and then all the power will be in my hands. No one can stop me from getting you little girl. You don't know your own power and that will be your undoing."

Mike Carson is a bad man who wants the power from the only one who can oppose him. When Tammy's parents denied Mike's offer to align with him, he waited till all of the family, expect Tammy the one he wanted, was in the car so it was one time act. He waited for James and Charline Anderau to feel that they had come out of the meeting at their home safely, and then he put the spell on the car so it would go into the lake and kill all the people between him and the source of his new power. Tammy was going to be in his to control, to use her power for his own personal gain.

As Tammy is being helped by the police Spike drives into town searching for a girl that has haunted his dreams for weeks. All he sees in his dreams is her face and he feels her pain and anger. He hopes that he can save her from the person who is trying to hurt her. Spike drives by the lake he has seen this in his dreams. She's here he can feel her. He parks the car and peeks thru the driver's side window. All he can see without turning in to dust is a lot of people huddled around a girl. He waits and watches for the crowd to thin out so he can see more clearly.

One hour later he sees movement out the side of his eye. He turns and watches the girl he has been looking for beside his car. It is dusk now so when she pulls his door open he still has to keep in the shadow, away from the sun. She is looking at him thru eyes that are red and puffy from crying so much. "Who are you and why have you been sitting here for so long?" Tammy asks.

"I'm here to help you with the death of your family."

"How do you know about my family's deaths? They just died not a couple hours ago."

Spike looks at the so-called little girl and sees blue electrical power flowing thru her hands. He put up his hands up showing he means her no harm. By now the sun is down enough for him to leave the safety of his car. Spike shut his door and then reaches into his coat to get his fags and lighter.

"I had a dream that showed me your family and you. I'm here to protect you from a bad man named Mike Carson, who wants to take you away and use your powers for evil. I think he is already here."

"You knew my family was going to die and didn't do a thing to help them? How can you say you're here to help and not help my family?" Tammy asks this stranger whom she is so angry at that she is vibrating all over.

"The PTB only send me to you because of their death, if they were alive then I won't need to be here would I." Spike says as he checks this little witch over. He dreamed that she was pretty but with her long sun touched blonde hair and her blue eyes that glisten with tears; he tries to remember his job. Her small figure betrays her power within.

"How do I know you are here to help me? You could be the bad man that wants to hurt me." Tammy feels a strange calmness come over her.

"You know because you feel it here and here," he says as he points to her head and her heart. "I was sent to help and you know this somewhere inside you."

Tammy stops and thinks to herself (why do I feel calm and not afraid of him when the other man I knew was not who he pretended to be.) "Ok I trust you don't know why but I just feel I am safe with you."

Spike sighs because if she didn't believe then he was dust. "We need to get you out of here. The man is looking for you like I was."

"He already found me but I got away from him back at the school. He knew my parents where dead too. How could he know?" Tammy is getting the feeling that he was at fault for her families' deaths. Spike ask Tammy to get in the car, they drove for hours east towards Mississippi. When the sun was peeking over the trees they stop at a run down motel.

"Why are we stopping now and not last night?" Tammy asks Spike with a weird feeling growing inside her. "Sir, you said that that man wanted my powers but I don't have any."

"Let's get inside before we talk Ok?" Spike is nervous because the sun is rising fast. He opens the door of the room just as the sun peeks thru a cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spike wakes to the TV being on; he can hear breath and smell Tammy before he opens his eyes. Opening his eyes he finds her asleep in a chair. He picks her up and carries her to the bed, pulling the covers over her. She stirs but doesn't wake; he goes to the shower to clean and then to by his time until she wakes knowing to night will be the one she asks.

Tammy wakes up and her first thought is it's not a dream; my whole family dead and I am running from a guy who wants to kill me. Then there is this guy with the long leather coat. She knows that he feels like a safe person but how and why did he know of her and her family? Tammy hears the bathroom door open and is in shock when Spike walks into the room with only a towel hanging low on his hips.

"Oh you're awake; if you want to get same new clothes we could run by the store on our way out of town." Spike says as he grabs his jeans and a clean shirt. He puts it on then turns to his bag and pulls out some socks. As he puts his boots on he looks at the girl, she seems so young. "Why don't we go get some food then we can shop till your little heart is content." Tammy feels a sudden fear run thru her. "What are you?"

"I am your protector and the person that will keep you away from the bad man. You are free to leave any time you choose, but remember I found you and he is looking for you."

"What do you mean you are my protector? Who are you protecting me from and why?" Tammy asks in a way that melts Spike heart. He is unable to see her so hurt and scared.

"You don't know why someone would want to kill you?" Spike asks her. " Well by the look on your face, the answer is no." Spike sits down beside her and tries to think of a way to tell her the truth. "The man that is looking for you is a very bad wizard; he killed your whole family to get to you. Your powers are strong and he wants them."

"Are you saying that I am a witch?" Tammy asks him. "I don't have powers, I mean not strong ones. My parents taught us all protection chants but no fly around the room, making thing disappear."

"I wish I could tell you that you are not a powerful witch but you are. I was sent to help because you will need a person to help you get to the safe house." Spike stands and gives Tammy one last chance to go willing. You are not safe here, but I can't make you come with me. So you have to decide right now if you are coming with me or not."

Tammy looks at him and sits back down on the bed. Do I trust him or not? Mom always told me to follow my heart but there is something he is hiding from me. "I just have one more question; are you human?"

"I am a vampire, but I have a soul so I will not hurt you." Spike tells Tammy. Tammy stands and walks toward the door, she reaches for the door handle grabbing it as she turns to look at Spike. "Ok I just want to find that man and kill him, if you are the person to help me so be it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tammy sits looking out the window in the room that Spike had got them; watching for Spike to come back so they could leave. They been traveling for three weeks crisscrossing the states of Mississippi and other eastern states, Tammy is tired of running but she knows that it is not safe for her to leave. She thinks of Spike and why he came to her, he never answers her questions. (Tonight I will get some answers from him or I will not move from this seat) she says to herself.

Spike walks around smoking fag after fag, "What am I going to tell her?" His demon says. "Tell the truth dummy." Spike grabs the door knob; before he can open it flies open.

"Ok you said you would tell me now." Tammy heart is beating fast and she feels like she going to pass out. Spike stops in his tracks, "Ok, you want the truth, I am vampire and you are a witch. Ok, you know that but what you did not know is that I have to take you England and protect you the whole way there. That man will not stop for you to sight see or go shopping. He wants your powers, and he will not stop until you are dead."

"So go on leave me so he can find me." Tammy starts laughing, "What's so bloody funny? "Spike asks.

"You, you're cute when you get angry. I will stay with you of course; we travel by night sleep in the day. Right Mr. Big Bad."

"Ok, let's go and get to New York tonight. From there we can catch a ship to England. We should be safe if we stay below deck." Spike says to Tammy. Tammy finishes packing for the both of them. They went shopping every week for new clothes. Tammy has finally convinced Spike to let her wash clothes while he sleeps. Tammy and Spike prepare for the day time departure of the train, which carry them to New York.

"Window or aisle" Tammy asks Spike. "Aisle is ok with me, at dawn we will go back to the sleeping cars. We should be in New York about 3:00 PM."

"That is too early to take you out." She says to him. "Don't worry about, under ground ramps. Have you heard of Grand Central Station?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with your allergy. I need a body not a pile of dust." Tammy says angrily.

"We need to leave now so we can catch the train at the station here." Spike tells her. "But it is still light outside."

"You go to car put things in the car and then open the door on the driver side, I will run to car. With this to protect me form the sun." Spike as he shows her how he can be in the sun and not turn to ash. After his sprint to the car they drove into town to catch the train to New York.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spike and Tammy go into the station and there he was, the man who would kill her if he came closer. Spike steps in front of Tammy and says "Run to the train, I will meet you there. I promise" Tammy turned and ran as fast as she could. She hears Spike running behind her and then boom, Spike fly's through the air in front of her. She turns and sees the man coming closer. She thinks if she is a powerful witch like Spike says she should be able to protect them.

Tammy runs to Spike's side and when he looked with pleading eyes her blood boil. She turned around and the man spoke. "Now I have you little girl, I'm going to hurt you real bad and before I kill you, you will know real pain."

Tammy turned, "One problem, there is no little girl here and second get away from me and my escort. You think I don't know how to use my magic, you are so very wrong. Why don't you try me and I can seriously hurt you and you it." Tammy says as blue streams come from her hands. Mike slowly backs off, "This is not over little girl."

"I am not a little girl," she says as she puts her hand out palm first and the man flies across the station. Maybe she is all powerful, that scares her. Spike jumps up and grabs Tammy carrying her in his arms as they run for their lives.

Mike tries to get up to run after them but he could more. "Darn, I can't wait to have that power from her." He is unable to move for 3 hours. He watches as Spike carries Tammy away down the platform.

"Tammy get on the train, NOW," Spike screams at her. She runs into the train going to New York not knowing that Mike is unable to follow them. Tammy goes straight to her seat and watches as Spike stand guard over her outside. Spike waits until the train is moving before jumping on the train.

"What happened back there?" Tammy asks "Was that the guy?"

"Yes that was him; how did you do that thingy with your hand?" "What do you mean?"

"You don't know what you did do you?" By the look on her face he knew she didn't. "Luv your hands were shooting blue bolts. You made him fly across the lobby of the station, not the platform but all the way back to the station."

"Who I am really; you say I am able to use magic but I never used magic ever before." Tammy is really scared now she has to learn what power she does have and how to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spike sits down next to Tammy, "Now you know that I was not playing with you. He killed your whole family to get to you." Tammy starts to cry, "I'm sorry I should not have brought that up" he said to her while handing her a tissue.

"When we get to New York where will you be if it's light out?" Tammy says to Spike as he rises to go the sleeping car.

"Don't worry your pretty head Luv." Spike pretends not to care until the rising sun, which he can feel, becomes a problem. At which at this time he took Tammy back to sleeping car and let her sleep and falls asleep himself.

Tammy got out of the car followed by Spike; luckily the sun issue was not a problem yet. While Spike slept Tammy thought about the trouble she was in. This bad guy wanted her powers, so she must be strong. She made a resolution to try and learn her powers before they met again. Spike can help her; she knows he can. As of today she will read study and practice for the next they meet.

"What are you thinking Tammy?" Spike asks with his eyes shut from inside the cabin. She always forgets he doesn't need to see thing to know what they are.

She turns to him. "Revenge, I want to make him hurt and beg me to kill him." Tammy tells Spike as she gets into the sleep compartment. She falls to sleep and wakes to find Spike asleep. So she went into the dining car for some coffee and eggs. When she went back she saw the scaring thing she seen in all her 16 years.

Spike was in demon face drinking cold blood from a blood bag. There was blood around his mouth and he looked embarrassed by his feeding in front of Tammy. "That is total gross, and you scared me with that seriously ugly. I mean U G L Y you don't have an alibi, you ugly." Tammy says to break the frosty silence in the cabin. "You are really scary, with that face." By this time Spike has morphed back to his human face.

"Sorry I thought you were in the dining car." Spike apologizes to Tammy for catching him feeding. "I didn't want you to see me this like Luv."

"I was scared at fist but then I realize this is what you are. I am glad you showed me, I want to know all about you all 100 plus years." Tammy says as she sits down beside him. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Does it have those little marshmallows?" Spike sweetly asks Tammy. She hands him the cup of hot chocolate. "No, but I will go get some." Tammy stands but Spike grabs her arm. "No that is alright Luv."

"If you are what you say you are; then why do you eat?" Tammy asks. "I still enjoy the taste of food. There is this onion thingy that is great. Things like that I like." He answers.

"You are a strange person, you know that." Tammy pulls the curtain a little in the small cabin, light shines in. "Shut the curtain!" Spike yells.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Tammy starts crying. "Don't cry luv, It is ok, why do you go and see where we are."

They were half way to making a stop at Nashville, Tennessee. It was still light out so she walks back to her sleeping cabin, she pulled the outside curtains and fell asleep. Spike just turn over towards her; thinking about this young innocent soul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tammy wakes with a jolt of the brakes stopping on the train. She turns and sees Spike lying beside her asleep she believes. Poking her head out she see they are stopping, so she leaves the car to grab a bite in the new town.

"Excuse me sir but when will the train leave?" She asked one of the employees. "Yes, in 90 minutes, madam" Tammy reenters the train and rushes back to the car were she and Spike had been sleeping. "Spike, wake up we are stopped and I want to go into the town and buy a book." Spike opens his eyes and looks at Tammy.

"What book do you want so badly that you are willing to leave the train?" Spike asks as he sits up. "A book on what I am, I want to be preparing for that man this time." Spike laughs, "I was waiting for this," he goes into a bag that she never saw and he never opened before in front of her. "Here is some light riding for you."

Tammy looks at the first magic book she had seen. "Ok I will start now, but I need a few things. I need a notebook, pens and pencils, highlighters." She rambles on until Spike stops her. "Ok go get what you need, here thirty dollar. Make sure you are here when the train leaves."

"I promise to be back, now I must go to the office supply store." Tammy says to Spike.

_**At the office supply store**_

Tammy enters the first office supply store she sees, looking around she decides she doesn't have much time left. "Excuse sir I am in big hurry and I need some thing, can you help me?"

"Of course I can, do you have a list?" Tammy hands the man the list and in no time she had what she needed. Supplies for studying the magic book, she asked for one more thing, "Do you have binders that zip up?" "Yes madam, what color would you like?"

"Blue if you have it, wait make that a blue and red one both." Tammy had an idea about how she can learn her craft. The salesperson rang up the sales and Tammy was on her way. When she entered the car on the train not five minutes later the car moved. Spike, it being night now was sitting in the seats that they were assigned.

"It took you long enough; did you get what you needed?" Tammy poured out the supplies on the seat. "Yes now I start to study, the blue is for good magic and red for bad magic."

"You are really a good student." Spike tells her. "I better be or I am dead. I will read and take notes then try to practice in our sleeping cabin." Spike sits back and watches the countryside go by. The other people on the train just thought she was home schooled and study she did….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tammy stayed up all night reading and take notes about her powers. She learned a simple protection spell. She practiced the spell on Spike, it worked but her full power is still not available. Spike gave her more books and she read them all. Tammy read and took notes all the way to New York, by the time she got to the station in New York she was ready she thought. Spike watched and helped where need be; he knew that she would not be ready for Mike and his 30 years of experience.

_Grand Central Station, New York City_

Tammy and Spike step out of the train to the platform, there were people moving and pushing and shoving each other. Spike senses were in disarray, he lost sight of Tammy for a slit second but that was enough.

Tammy turns around and Spike was gone, she head back towards the train but the people pushed her up the stairs and into the main hall. Once there she turned back toward the entrance of the tunnel and there he was, the man. Tammy didn't run, she stood her ground and he came closer.

"That is far enough, I am not scared of you. You are a coward and a murder." Tammy says as he gets closer.

"Sleep," Tammy fell to the floor. "Stand and follow me" She stood and as if in some kind of trance.

Spike sees Tammy following Mike, but unable to get to her. She just followed him, it must be a spell. She was not ready to fight this man. He has to catch up with them, he is always too far to help but close enough to hear her heart beat. Spike watches as Mike takes Tammy into the street, there he puts her in a cab, number 153. Spike is stopped in his tracks by the sun high and bright in the sky.

_**Mike's hotel room**_

Mike leads Tammy to the door of his room, he then orders her in. Tammy resisted his orders for the first time, she just willed herself not to do it. She then went over to Mike and slapped him so hard that he recoiled. Than she waited for the next order, when given she goes thru the threshold of the hotel room. "Now sit down over there by the window," She follows the orders.

As Tammy sits there she gathers her mental strength, "You will not kill me, this I know." "You know nothing little girl."

"I know more then you think like if I don't use my powers you can't take them. You would have to kill me with my powers that you so desire. I will not use any power so kill me now and get over with." Tammy tells him while turns red in the face, he looked like he was going to stroke out. Mike then backhanded Tammy; she fell to the floor holding her face. "You stupid little girl, I will kill if you don't give me what I want"

"So do it already." Tammy knows she is asking for a harsh beating, but she will not give him the pleasure of knowing how scared she really was. Mike walks over to her and grabbed her by the back of the hair, one punch and she was out cold.

Spike pulled his coat over his head and made a dash for the cab, but the heat was just too much. He ran for the subway tunnels were he can be safe from the sun and still travel. He grabs a cell phone out of the hands of a woman, she protested until Spike gave her a quick glimpse of his true self. Who to call, and how am I going to get her back he thought to himself?

**_If you like this read my other stories. Please review so I can know how I am doing_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Spike was worried about Tammy, she was so young and inexperienced and Mike was so mush more experienced in magical world. He hoped that she learned something from the books that coven gave him. She study and read all 21 books and was starting again. Spike continues to walk in the tunnels until sunset it was wasting time but the sun was deadly. As so as he could he steps out of the subway station, going to the nearest phone booth to retrieve a phone book. He has wasted enough time down in the tunnels.

Spike got a phone book and started to call taxicabs companies with the stolen phone. He had to find that cab which left with Tammy. He went back and retrieved their baggage from the train, and got a room in dump of a hotel near the station; but it will do, and then started to call. He sat there for over two hours calling cab companies. She could be dead by now; I must not think like that. He got the persons name and address to dispatch office, which drove the cab by lying about leaving something in his cab. He went to the address given him by the dispatcher.

Spike goes to the dispatcher center and looks for the cab. "Excuse me sir, do you know who drives cab number153?" Spike asks a group of guys sitting around counting their tips. "I drive that cab" one of the cabbies says. A young man with red hair and is small in size.

"Do you remember this girl?" Spike asks hopefully showing him a picture of Tammy. "Yeah I do, I let them out at the plaza on Canal Street." The cabbie says to Spike. The cabbie having felt from the time the couple got his cab that something was wrong. "Thanks for the information."

"Your welcome sir," The cabbie replies to Spike.

Spike goes to the plaza but it is empty, not a person around to ask and no hotels he could see. They must have left from here to their hotel, but which way did he take her? It was getting closer to dawn and he would barely make it back to hotel he was staying at. Tomorrow he would come straight here and start looking. "Hold Luv, I am coming to save you."

The next morning Spike gets a map and traces and retraces lines that Mike could have taken her. He knows that time was wasting away. He found a route that seems to make sense to take her, a flap house. It was about two miles from the plaza; he will try there first, as soon as the sun sets. Until then he will feed and rest until tonight. Mike better not hurt a hair on her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tammy stood her ground even though her knees were weak. "I applaud your courage but that will not stop your death. Now it is time to die." Mike tells Tammy.

"You know when Spike finds me, you are dead, not me. Oh yeah and I do know that I have to use my magic before you can strip me of my powers." Mike could see that Tammy was no push over. "I will make you use your powers one way or another. Oh and I will kill you when I am done." Mike fully intended to break her before he kills her; even if he has to physical do it.

"You know when Spike is mad he gets this ugly face and he drinks blood..." She is scared and wishes she could use her powers to get out of here. Her greatest fear is he will rape her, she been fighting his powers and she is getting tired. Spike hopefully is on the way, she is getting more scared because Mike is looking at her with loathing in his eyes.

Mike advanced on Tammy with speed and vicious, he grabs her by both arms and pushed her into the wall. She hit with a thud hitting head, she was dazed and losing conscious. Mike thru her to the floor and grabbed both wrist in one hand with other he pushed her shirt up. Tammy could feel what was happening to her but unable to stop it. All of a sudden it stopped, Mike stood and looks out the window. "No, he can't find us yet." Mike also noticed that the sun was peek on the horizon; not knowing Spike's origins he worried about being caught by him. Mike turns to Tammy and Tammy decks him with a lamp. Mike is left bleeding and stun.

Tammy runs for the door, opening it she runs out into the courtyard. Mike is hot on her heels. She must make a quick decision; to use her protection spell or just turn and fight. In a spilt second Mike is all over her, she makes her decision. Mike is hunch over himself. Tammy jumps up and never turns around; deciding to use force unstill of magic this time.

Tammy makes it to the train station as the sun peeks over the morning dew. She just hopes she can find Spike. While she is looking for Spike he is getting their stuff and held up for the day. Tammy finds no signs of Spike, she checks the luggage racks and the luggage is gone. Tammy gets worried that Spike left her, then she remembered about that pesky sun allergy he has. She asks a man at the information desk, "Have you seen a man with blonde hair blue eyes and seemed to be worried?" "No but I just came in about an hour ago."

"Can I leave a message for the person?" Tammy hoped that Spike would come back here to check on the station. "Of course," "It is for a guy named Spike; tell him I am free and waiting down on the platform for him."

"Yes madam, I will leave a note for him but I can try to call him on the PA system too." The man said to Tammy. "Please do that for me I am lost and can't find him."

"Will Spike meet Tammy at the information desk; again will Spike meet Tammy at the information desk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tammy waited at the desk for a good hour. With only five dollars in her pocket, she walked down the street to a small café. At the hotel, Spike was waiting and pacing the hours away. He knew that Tammy was scared, who would not be, he had to make it to her, and the sun light has limited his actions for the few hours. Tammy walks down the wide but empty street, making it to the cafe without knowing, Mike is watching her every move. Mike sat at a table at the back of the cafe watching Tammy as she waits for her mystery man. "When she leaves, she is dead," is all he said about that.

Spike slept uneasily worrying about Tammy and her being missing in day light where he can not go. He could not stay wake any long, so fast to sleep he fell. After a while he started to dream, he saw Tammy sitting in a cafe waiting and watching for someone. Tammy is scared and watches the shadows for the mystery person to appear. He awakes with a jolt; he has to get to her. He dresses and grasps the blanket off the bed planning to use it as a shield.

The light of daytime was lessening and the night time shows it tired head. Tammy sits in the café knowing that Mike is just sits four tables away waiting for the café to close or her to leave. She will stay and try to ditch him right before closing time. Spike opens the door to the hotel lobby, he then runs down the street to the train station. Once inside he catches a hint of Tammy's perfume; he follows the smell to the diner where he sees Tammy being confronted by Mike. Spike walks thru the door and Tammy smiles at him.

"Excuse me miss is this man bothering you?" Spike says behind Mike's back. "Oh my hero," Tammy says to Spike. Spike pulls Mike shoulder towards him, turning Mike around to look at him in the eye. All of sudden, Spike is flying across the café, slamming into the back wall. Mike grabs Tammy arm pulling her up to her feet. She smiles because standing behind Mike again is Spike. Spike taps Mike on the shoulder, he turns, and Spike hits him across the room breaking the wall in the processed. Mike lay there not knowing what hit him a man or a truck.

Spike gently takes Tammy hand and helps her out of her chair. Mike lies against the back wall unconscious. He stirs but stays down not knowing who hit him. Spike and Tammy walk out the door towards the hotel where Spike stayed. Mike stood up and followed the two in a comfortable pace. Spike felt Mike before he took one step towards them; he turns with game on and scares Mike so much he runs from them both. Tammy laughs and Spike just pulls her into a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

_To all the readers I will try to update more_

**Chapter 12**

As Spike walks towards the hotel he sees a flower vendor about to close up for the night. He picks a dozen blood red roses for Tammy. "Only the most beautiful flowers; for the prettiest girl in town." Spike says. He placed her hand on his arm; she walked with a new spring in her step hoping that over time he too has came too care for her as she feels for him. It is only a pipe dream, how can a nice gentleman and a pure soul care about her?

Tammy was not the smartest person, but what she felt was strong and true. "Spike, why do I have to go to another place to study my craft? I want to stay with you." Tammy's question breaks his heart, he wants to stay to but the PTB had much work for him and he was atoning for his past sins. Tammy was so sacred that Spike did not feel the same. "Come on we have a ship to catch. I was able for us to travel on a private yacht to England and the teachers will pick you up from there."

"You are going to the convent with me, right" Tammy asks. Her heart beating so fast that she thinks she will have stroke. She does not want to hear the answer, to afraid to hear the rejection of her and the fear of her own doubts. "No I will leave you with the sisters and go my own way. So you can learn and I will not be in your way to learn."

"I want you to be there to keep me grounded and focused." Spike sighs and for a vampire that is hard to do, no breath and no air. "Let's wait and we can talk about it after we get there. Ok."

"I guess if that is all I can get, I will take it." Tammy tells herself, (_He will never feel the way I do about him. I am nothing and never will be.) _Tammy has always thought that when bad things happen and it is her fault some how. She sees others and wishes that she can be beautiful and all but she does not see her true self. She decides to distance herself from Spike and just go with the flow.

Spike keeps saying to himself that she is just a little girl and he can not get attached. She is beautiful and has so much talent if she would let go and use it. He feels that she is too young to know her own heart, so she can not decide what is best for her. The heart can be misused and twisted to ones on desire, if they have evil in their hearts and wants to hurt her. Spike decides to distance himself from her on the boat; he will slowly slip a way from her. Then maybe he will not want to be near her.

TPB watches and shake their heads, how are they going to get them together. It is important to get these two to open their sealed hearts; it is life and death on the line.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Spike and Tammy boarded the yacht they were both in their own world. Spike moved like a body guard at the Oscars searching the boat for traps or bombs. Tammy walked on the boat and then sat in the nearest chair, looking at water noticing its vase horizon. She didn't hear Spike speak to until he touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Spike asks.

"Yeah I am fine just never would have dreamed that the stuff that happen to me in the last few months." Tammy answers Spike. "I am going down now; it is getting light out here. Your room is the one on the left." Spike tells her.

Tammy sat and watched the sun come up; it was beautiful. She would like to share this sight with Spike but he would be dust in no time flat. She goes down into the boat and goes into Spike's room, climbing on the bed next to him. He stirs but does not wake.

"I love you Vampire, all of you. I love the scary side and the soft tender side of you." Tammy whispers into his ear. She falls to sleep on his chest, being amazed that there is no heart beat, but he still gets a round. Spike hears Tammy's declare of her love for him. He smiles and lets out a small sigh of happiness.

The next day there was a small storm brewing over the horizon. Lighting could be seen from miles a round and they had to go straight thru it. Tammy was awaken by the boat's sharp turns. She walks towards the surface of the boat when the captain grabs her, "Miss you need to stay in your cabin please,"

Spike walks back from the top of the boat, walking right pass the captain. "Tammy put a life jacket on; we are in for some bad weather." He says as he helps her on with the life jacket. She puts it on with a questionable look on her face.

"I want to see this killer storm. It can not be that bad." Tammy pushes pass Spike on to the deck. She sees a storm cloud as big as the sky. The wind was howling and the rain once it started poured down in sheets. All of a sudden the boat tilts to the right with a violence shove. Spike reaches out to steady Tammy but grabs her jacket which tears off her and she tumbles into the sea. Tammy tries to keep herself a float but the waves where high and rough. She calls out to Spike but the water gets into her mouth, she sees a blonde blur in the distance. As she is about to give up there is Spike with a rope and her life jacket. They fumble to get it on but the waves pushed Tammy further away from Spike. The last thing Tammy sees is a sheet of water over taking the boat. She was drowning she just knew this was it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tammy's last thoughts were of her family, she was going to die just like them. The blackness over came her and she was lost. She awakens to find that she had one arm half out of her jacket and her head was going under water. The water was becoming too much, Tammy goes under for the last time. Spike reached her just in time and pulled her to him then pulling on the line giving the boat the signal to hoist them in.

Tammy slowly wakes up in Spike's bed; looking for him she tries to stand up but is too tired to stand. She is cold and has developed a nasty cough. It hurts to cough hard so she tries to control them. Spike comes in and walks to her.

"You have a high fever; I think you might have pneumonia. Here take this medicine so you can get better." He tells her as he sits on the bed. "I am too weak to sit up, can you help me please." Tammy answers as a fit of coughing starts. Spike sit next to her and props her up on his body. He gives her what the doctor gave him to help her get better. She takes the medicine and falls into Spike's loving and gentle arms. He feels so good on her feverish body.

The next day Spike comes to Tammy to see how she is, she is worse and this scares him more then he likes. Ever since Buffy; he has guarded his heart so he did not get hurt. This small young girl has captured his heart in the short time he has known her. This person is the first to love him for himself, and he believes that she does love him by the looks and the constant sonnet of love to him by her. He hopes that he does not make a mistake giving her his heart and that is what she has. Tammy is every thing he could ever hope for, she loves him and no one has loved him. It has always been one sided love; he feels like she knows him from the start of his life until now.

Tammy stirs and he hears her mumbling from the fever. (_Please do not leave, I love you. The bad man is back, the tree is falling on the car, etc.) _He listens to her declaration of her love for him and she must have the fore sight to see his past because she starts to say thing only people 30 years ago knows. _(I will not leave you here to die, she could never love you, and I hurt the girl Buffy)._

Spike takes off his shirt and lays Tammy on his chest to cool her off a little. She stirs and he hears her sighs and then laughs a little. Later that day she wakes and she knows just were she is at, on the man she loves with all of her heart. She falls back to sleep happier then she has been in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tammy opens her eyes and the first thought was the light hurt her eyes. She slowly raised her head and immediately was sorry for that action, her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. She felt like that she was going to vomit up her lungs. She barely made it to the toilet before she tossed her cookies.

Spike walked in on her, sitting down beside her. "Are you alright Tammy?"

"No I just tossed my cookies and I have not eaten in days, so no." Tammy answered snappily. "I am sorry a little grumpy today, not myself."

Spike walked to her side sitting down next to her. "Tammy I am sorry that we have had to go this reroute. I promise that this trip will get better." Spike says as he smiles his most devilish smile. Tammy leans into his shoulder laying her head on his shoulder.

"How long will it be until we get to land?" Tammy asks as she closes her eyes and feels the boat gliding thru the water. They sit down below the deck of the boat looking out the small round window in her cabin. They stay that way until the both fall asleep. The boat moved smoothly thru the water on their way to the port of call.

The next morning Tammy awakens to see the sun just rising over the horizon. She notices the beautiful sails and how graceful the boat sails along its path. She looks at the waves when they hit the boat; finally not being sick because of the knocking of the boat. She goes back down to the cabin she was sharing with Spike. Spike turns in bed and notices for the first time that Tammy was not there. As he sits up Tammy comes thru the door smiling at him. She sits on the bed and shares the sights she has just saw.

"I wish I could share the sun with you, I know that we can share the moon but it would really be great to see you basting in the sun." Tammy goes on with out giving Spike to get a word in. Spike reaches over a places one long pale finger on her lips. "Slow down, I wish we could share our worlds with each other too, but we can only over lap each others world."

"I know but how can I feel like I do and not share my world." Spike suggests for Tammy to study until the night so they both go a top of the boat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tammy sits behind a small table reading the books and writing down spells to help their situation. She smiles at Spike as he comes into the cabin carrying a paper bag full of stuff for a protection spell.

"Hi Tammy you want to try a spell? We get to port in less then two hours, so we need try this spell before we dock." Spike says to her. Spike spills out the stuff for the spell on the bed next to him when he sits.

"I have been looking up some spells that will both use." Tammy smiles back him. "It looks like we both could the same protection spell."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_While Spike sleeps his last day on the ship, Tammy mixes the potions they might need. She says all the right words so the potions will work when need. Tammy has another spell in mind for that stupid man, one that no one will suspect she is capable of. Boy, he will be so surprise, as will Spike. _

Spike wakes and is comforted by Tammy's heart beat, a little fast but steady. He sits up and the sight he sees. Tammy is reading and her blonde hair has turned blue. "Tammy what has happened to your hair?"

"What are you talking about?" Tammy goes to the mirror. "What is this?" Tammy asks the mirror, grabbing a part of hair. "What happen to my hair?"

"I do not know why but maybe it has something to do with the blue lighting coming from your hands." He walks to her and then notices that Tammy is floating in the air with her hands palms down towards the floor. "Tammy, do not get sacred but you are floating in the air." Of coarse when he mentions it she falls to the ground with a loud bang. Tammy lies on the floor, not understanding how she was able to such things. "Tammy your hair is back to blonde now. This is strange, never see anything like this. I have seen a lot of things, once a friend went as bad you can get. Her hair was black and she had black veins all over her body. She was a little witch too."

"Are you saying that I will become evil too?" Tammy looks in Spike eyes, starting to cry from all the pressure that she has been since her family death. She been trying to be brave, but it is so painful and she just does not know what to do with out them.

"Tammy it is not your fault that Mike killed your family. He is a nut job that is why he killed your family for their strong powers." Spike sits by her and holds her until she is comforted. Tammy and Spike lay back down until the boat docks. Only then does Tammy leaves the boat to find a hotel and a butcher that will sale her some blood.

She was able to locate both with in blocks of the port. Tammy goes back to the boat to get Spike and wait out the sun.


End file.
